


Angry sex

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry sex

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Asami walked into his penthouse apartment on the last floor of one of Japan's most expensive hotels, feeling tired and in need of some well deserved rest. It was 12am and his earlier trip to Mainland China had taken longer than he thought, two whole days.

Now here he was, feeling for the light switch as his muscles protested the small movement. Most people didn't know how exhausting it was to beat the living day lights out of somebody, and now here he was, ready for a good morning's sleep.

The light came on, and Asami was startled to be greeted by fearful hazel eyes. Of course his Akihito would be bound and gagged and waiting for him on his couch, his men knew him so well.

"Well, what do we have here…?"

All signs of fatigue fled the moment he laid eyes on Akihito.

Akihito glared daggers at him when he spoke. He could see Akihito was trying to free his hands bound behind him, but his efforts were futile. He took his jacket and walked right pass Akihito, whose eyes kept following him restlessly everywhere he went. After depositing his jacket and shirt in the bedroom, he walked back to the couch and stood watching his prey, enjoying how increasingly agitated he became the more he stared.

"What did you do?"

Of course, Akihito's mouth was gagged so he wasn't expecting an answer, but the fiery look in those eyes was worth it. The blonde's chest heaved with his pent up frustration and he knew what would come if he freed those pretty little lips from their confines; Akihito would throw curses at him, he'll get hard and maybe fuck that sexy mouth of his….it was the natural order of things.

Akihito always did look extra cute choking on something long and hard.

In one fluid motion Asami leaned over, removed the gag then stood upright once again.

"You fucking ass!" Akihito screamed in a rage. "Untie me, what the hell did I do this time anyway?"

Asami chuckled. "No need to worry about what you did…."

Akihito watched as Asami approached him, scooting back in the couch as far as he could go while wishing he could go right through it. His anger rose at Asami's statement, it meant he hadn't done anything…yet.

"You bastard, this is all fun and games to you, isn't it?"

Asami sat beside Akihito before running a hand down his right jaw. "It is fun, but it's not a game…"

"Don't touch me," Akihito spat making to bite the fingers in his path. He almost succeeded but Asami quickly drew his hand away.

"That's why I like to call you my pet," Asami teased.

Akihito chuckled mirthlessly, feeling the anticipation coil inside him like a building tidal wave when Asami started running a hand along his leg. It didn't help that the bastard was so damn sexy; the breadth of his muscled chest, the dip of his six pack, his thick, lick-worthy skin…

 _Focus Akihito, focus!_ "Fuck off Asami, I'm nobody's pet."

By this time, the man's hand had inconspicuously stopped on his crotch and was slowly pulling down the zipper after releasing the button.

"On the contrary…" Asami muttered before using both hands to pull the other's pants down to his ankles.

Akihito twisted his body in retaliation, but because of his bound legs nothing worked.

"Leave me the hell alone, you bastard," Akihito answered darkly when his boxers came down next, exposing his warm genitalia to the crisp bite of the conditioned air.

"Mmm, too late for that, isn't it?" Asami asked with an evil gleam in his eyes before lowering his head and sucking Akihito's flaccid sex into his mouth.

"Stop it, don't…!" Akihito protested, but he soon felt the results of having that skilled tongue sucking him off racing up his spine while sending all the wrong signals to his nerve endings.

_Nerve ending and spine- blow job! yes, yes, yes, YES!_

_Brain cells- molestation by Asami! no, no, no, NO!_

Akihito twisted and turned, but all that did was to give Asami's skilled tongue an extra edge and before he knew it, he was biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan while throwing his head back. Looking down, he could see Asami's hair had fell forward to obscure his eyes as he bobbed his head, unless he was looking straight at him like he was now while paying extra special attention to the head, licking it like a lollipop.

"You like that, don't you?" Asami asked in a muffled voice because his mouth was occupied.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Akihito shot back in a cross between an annoyed and sexy tone.

All Akihito got for his effort was a finger up the ass, causing him to tense as Asami pistoned his middle finger in and out of him.

"Shit!" the blonde screamed from the continued assault. There was a dangerous gleam in Asami's eyes as he sucked on his balls and he felt like he was going to explode, but the bastard didn't need to know that, did he?

After another minute of finger fucking and cock sucking, Asami went up and kissed Akihito full on the lips, hard, making him taste his own juices lingering on his lips. When he pulled back he looked into those clouded hazel eyes and smirked. "Open wide."

Akihito glared defiantly at Asami when he stood and started unzipping his pants. When that huge, fully erect length came into view he turned his face to the couch in retaliation, having no intention of putting it in his mouth.

Asami chuckled. "Tsk, you know if I have to force you to you won't like it."

The blonde drew in a deep breath of rage when Asami started running his shaft along his exposed jaw, causing him to feel the immense heat from it on his sensitive skin. But, he was right, it wasn't like he could get away and he preferred to not be forced to service Asami. The last time he did he felt like his neck was going to break.

A small smile graced Asami's features when Akihito slowly turned his head around to look at him with enough fire in his eyes to frighten a lesser man.

"Now stick your tongue out…" Asami instructed while still holding his sex and running it along those lush pink lips.

Akihito did as was told, balling his fists behind him as he tasted the precome and smelt the musk of Asami when he popped the head into his mouth. It was encompassing, like everything about the other man. When said man had his sights on you there was no room anywhere for anything else, everything became about Asami and his needs.

He sucked, and sucked hard, but it never seemed to be enough because Asami kept going deeper and harder and his jaw god damn hurt; it was so hard to try and fit half of that thing into his mouth much less all. Even fellatio was like a cat and mouse game with Asami, who kept pulling back teasingly, only to shove the damn thing down his throat a moment later. When Asami bent his knees, coming even closer to him he knew what he wanted. The man had this thing about balls sucking; it was like a fetish of his.

"That's good, now do the other one…" Asami instructed breathily when he spent a few seconds on the right sac. God he wish he could bite it all off.

"That's a good boy," Asami congratulated after pulling back and patting the other's hair like a good pet.

 _Throw me a fucking bone, will you?_ "Good my ass, I swear I'll get you back one day for this," Akihito growled menacingly.

"It's hard to take you serious when your body acts opposite to your words. Look, you're so hard for me your hard-on looks rather painful and your ass keeps twitching in anticipation. Now why don't you quit your whining and admit you love when I fuck you?"

"L…love? God you're so full of yourself," Akihito spat. He made a face at the raised eyebrow he got, but pointedly ignored the other man. Asami stood and walked away, but he knew it was a dream to think he was finished. When the man returned he had a dildo in one hand and a scissors and lube in the other.

"Where the hell are you going with those things?" Akihito asked, trying to scoot back in the couch as much as possible. That looked like an eight inch dildo, thank god it wasn't the ten inch, blue one.

A small smile played on Asami's lips but he didn't answer, and he watched as the man came over and undid his bound legs.

_Kick him in the god damn jewels!_

"I can always re-tie your legs if you give me any problems," Asami muttered, instantly squashing Akihito's revenge plan. He was just starting to feel some circulation going on down there and he didn't want it cut off again.

Asami felt accomplished when Akihito gave in once again. Didn't the blonde get that all this was to get him to submit, to give in and accept defeat even with a will as strong as his own. Asami wanted Akihito to fight, fight tooth and nail for what he believed in but could never get, it was as addicting as a drug to rise to Akihito's challenges and always come out victorious.

Akihito watched as Asami took the dildo and applied lube, silently wishing it was going in the man's own ass instead of his own. He complied when the man pushed his legs up so his ass was exposed before slowly working the piece of rubber into the tight opening, twisting it until his ring of muscle gave way.

Akihito hissed, tensing his body as the dildo was pushed further inside him and Asami took his time, because he was pass the stage of needing to fight for what he wanted anymore. Akihito was his, and not even Buddha could stop it.

Asami watched keenly as Akihito swallowed the dildo to the hilt. Despite the few protests his kitten would spew, they were far and in between and half hearted at best. When it was seated fully, he flipped the switch which caused the head of the rubber to spin in an arch.

Akihito gasped loudly when the dildo was turned on because it kept massaging his prostate on each spin.

"Shit, Asami…" Akihito moaned, clenching and unclenching his fists in confusion. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like the very basis of his desire was the only thing he could feel at the moment.

Asami used the scissors he'd brought to cut Akihito's shirt down the middle, because he had no intention of freeing his hands, not yet anyway. Having his kitten partially subdued was for his own benefit. Bringing his head down, he lapped and licked at the overly sensitive, stiff nipples while jerking Akihito off. Needless to say the blonde's voice, so sexy and tantalizing made him even harder than before. It started out low and distressed before transforming into something high pitched and loud.

Akihito lost all control over his senses at the sensation. The triple attack was doing major damage to his functioning brain cells and he wanted it to stop. Well, he didn't but that was beside the point.

"Asami, god it feels good…" Akihito would moan, or some variation there of.

After a while of watching Akihito's comely face, hearing his sexy voice and feeling it all build up in his groin, Asami decided to get him some ass.

Akihito gasped when the dildo was suddenly pulled from inside him and he was flipped on to his knees before a hand pushed his head down in the doggy position. He begged Asami to fuck him, god he wanted it so bad.

"Say it again," Asami ordered seductively while the head rested at the entrance to the blonde's backside.

"Fuck me Asami…" Akihito moaned while trying to impale himself by pushing back, but Asami kept moving back with him. Getting fucked was so near but yet so far away.

"Say please," Asami then instructed and Akihito felt like telling him to go fuck himself, but that would benefit none of them since Asami wouldn't fuck himself and that would prevent him from fucking Akihito.

"Oh hell, fuck me _please_ …"

Akihito hated when Asami would make him beg.

Asami put pressure on his hips and impaled Akihito in one fluid motion, which flew forward from the impact before screaming yes as he got what he wanted.

Unabashed and uninhibited, Akihito begged for more and harder, not caring that his pride just took a bird eye's view out Asami's window.

Asami alternated between using Akihito's bound hands as a rein and his hips, slamming into him as hard as he could.

The doggy position, good for going hard and deep and Akihito felt like the damn thing was in his stomach, tearing him apart in such a delicious way he wanted it and wanted it bad. He had to keep still because Asami was going so fast, causing him to hear the sound of balls slapping against ass.

It felt good, so damn good and all he wanted was for Asami to fuck him into oblivion and beyond…way beyond.

Sure his shoulder had hurt at first from being bound, but now there was just a dull throb and numbness and he was glad for that as Asami fucked him against the wall. He currently had both legs wrapped around Asami's waist while his back was against said wall and he was supported by Asami's hands.

It was good, being able to see Asami's comely face in all this, making him know the other man's enjoying this as much as he was; something the doggy position lacked. This position was more intimate; it led to kisses as looks of wild passion and abandonment were exchanged. Only they mattered, hazel locked on golden and vice versa.

Then they headed to the bedroom, where Akihito's hands were finally freed. Grant you he couldn't use them for the first few minutes, but when he was able to he gave Asami a punch in the nose before holding on to his shoulders for dear life. Sitting on top of the older man, he rode him, rode him like a horse, as if his life depended on it.

Three hours. They had Three hours of wild, hot, passionate, angry sex, even though Akihito was only active for the equivalent of ninety five minutes on and off through it all. Akihito came three times and Asami two when all was done.

In the end Akihito fell asleep immediately, covered in sex and sweat while Asami smoked a Dunhill, satiated for the time being.

The only problem was, Asami would be leaving Tokyo again in two days time, so history was doomed to repeat itself just like it had countless times before.

/Fin


End file.
